The Family Tree
by nikasilva
Summary: The Original Family has more family they have yet to meet but it will take the youngest Mikaelson to bring them together and end the war in New Orleans once and for all. Starts at the end of season one.
1. Chapter 1

The Originals Fan Fiction

By: Nikasilva

The Family Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its characters.

A/N: new version of an old story. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

The leaves begin to sway as the wind brushes past them, talking its course while whispering secrets of the hidden world of the supernatural. It is that very wind that brought a young werewolf who carried the unborn child of none other than Klaus Mikaelson. Some like the noble Elijah saw the child as Klaus's redemption but others saw her as their doom and end. The Original family, specifically Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, and the werewolf Haley fought and planned as much as they could in order to keep the child safe but despite it all, the had to forge her death and the parents of the hybrid child had no other choice but to send her away with her aunt Rebekah but not before Klaus could give her, her name. Hope.

Hope was like no other newborn with her veins being run by the blood of not only a vampire but a werewolf, and a witch as well. In truth that is only partly true, although rare, male vampires do have r that ability to have children so when a certain group of half vampire heard of Hope's existence they had a compelling need to keep an eye on her. These half breed vampire have lived in secret for many centuries, there story only begging and ending with their mothers who risked their lives to give birth to these children. Although every member of these half breed creature was fathered by a vampire, it was their mother that determined who they were.

Clear eyes got there name by the milky-clear color their irises turn when giving into their instincts. Along with having the abilities of a vampire, their other source of power comes from magic due to the fact that they were born with a witch mother.

Half-bloods on the other hand were born with a human mother. They are not as powerful as a regular vampire but they have a better ability of fitting in with humans and also don't have to ask permission when entering someone's home. If someone were to try and kill a Half-blood it would not mean there death but instead make them evolve to something more powerful.

Blue-bloods are what Half-blood turn into if someone were to take their life. Their vampire abilities doubled then the typical vampire but because of their new found power human and animal blood no longer satisfies them instead the blood they crave and need to survive is vampire blood.

The last of the types is a little more known due to the fact that Klaus make no attempt to hide the fact he is both vampire and werewolf, the hybrids. Born by a vampire father and there werewolf mothers.

* * *

When word got out that the youngest Mikaelson had been killed the half breed family heart's filled with sorrow wish they had done more to keep her alive. One day as the eldest of the half breed family stepped outside feeling the cool breeze of the wind pass by her, she heard it whisper telling her secrets that a few wanted to keep locked away. She smiled and walked back inside and announced to her family.

"She's alive"


	2. The Beginning of the End

The Originals Fan Fiction

By: Nikasilva

The Family Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its characters.

* * *

In a house with a white picket fence and blue shutters lived a blond women and her nearly one year old niece. They lived in a normal home, in a normal neighborhood, with normal people even though the two were anything but normal. The original vampire and miracle child lived peacefully in the small town they now resided in and no one ever thought about questioning their presents there. They were safe and happy, that's all either one of them could care about.

Rebekah was tell the story of her brothers and Haley as she rocked Hope to sleep. The story of a King who had many enemies who sought out to knock him down, but continued to stand tall alongside his noble brother and a young werewolf by his side fighting the fight in order to bring their beautiful princess back home to be reunited once again. Truth be told Hope knew exactly what her aunt was talking about because she remembered it all; the witches the tried to sacrifice her after silting her mother's throat turning her into a hybrid, Marcel who saved her but who also lost many of his friends, her mother and uncle's tearful goodbye, Klaus giving her her name. She remembered it all, just didn't have the ability to tell her aunt quite yet.

Rebekah smiled as Hope closed her eyes and fell asleep. She carefully got up from the chair and placed her gently in her crib. When Rebekah left Hope's room she began to pour herself her usual late night drink and as she did, she thought about the last year and admitted to herself that she loved every minute of it. Although she would never want to completely take Haley's place as Hope's mother but having the opportunity to act as much gave her a warm feeling inside. For a few centuries Rebekah had tried her best to hide her maternal side in order to mask the sorrow of never having what she had always wanted, a child of her own, though her vampire curse had taken that away from her.

She moved towards the small fireplace in the sitting room and watched the flame dance with its reds, oranges, yellows, and the small glimpses of blue. After becoming mesmerized by the flames for a few moment her head suddenly popped up. She laid down her drink and stood up focusing her senses to help confirm or settle this aching feeling she had that something bad was about to happen. It took her a few minutes until she smelt a pack of wolves heading her way. She was about to run to Hope and bring her to safety but before she could the werewolves broke in her home and swarmed around her.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Rebekah demanded her eyes turned into a blood-thirsty red.

Oliver the leader of the group who Rebekah immediately recognized from New Orleans "We have our orders" he said as her trashed some of her belongings "There is someone who's gone through a lot of trouble trying to find you.

Rebekah was using all the strength she had to try and fight them but there were just too many of them and was pinned down. She looked over to Hope's room and saw two werewolves heading that way. "NOOO! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" she screamed.

"Looks like she is hiding something boys, go find out what it is" said Oliver.

The two werewolves busted in Hope's door and once they were out of sight all they head was them destroying anything they got her hands on. Rebekah struggled as hard as she possibly could but there the werewolves that surrounded her used all their strength to keep her down. A tear slowly escaped her as she listened to the cracks and crashes coming from the room. The two werewolves walked out of the room with huge smirks in their face "Whatever you had in there is no way of getting it back now."

Rebekah felt weak and tears fell down her face; _Hope is dead…I was supposed to protect her…Klaus trusted me and I failed him, if I get out of this he will kill me… How did they find me?_ All those thought crossed through her mind. One of the wolves stuck her with something and her body went limp, her mind slowly shut down, the last thing that circled her brain was: _what would happen without Hope._


	3. Turning Back the Clock

The Originals Fan Fiction

By: Nikasilva

The Family Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its characters.

* * *

When turning back the clock, everything remained the same. The house with the white picket fence and blue shutters, the blond women and her niece living normal lives, Rebekah reciting the bedtime story of their family while she rocked the baby girl to sleep. Those events of the day were left unchanged but there was another force that watched over the two Mikaelsons. Two characters who made it their mission to keep Hope safe. They sat watching from one of the tall trees behind Rebekah and Hope's home and if danger was to cross their path they will be the first to notice it.

The two half breed vampires were listening in to Rebekah's fairytale version of her brother's story. One was a women with squared shaped face with long chocolate brown hair and brown eyes that were filled with wisdom; the other had man with a long angular face with short black hair, and light blue eyes that had a slight hint of darkness. The two were complete opposites but it was because of their difference that made them equally great leaders and the other half breeds had no issue with following their lead.

"Oh…not this again!" the man said as he slightly banged his head against the tree trunk.

"Jasper, shut up or she will here you" the other whispered.

"Trust me if she heard me I would know, now calm down" Jasper responded.

"Look… I don't like listening to these stories any more than you do but Hope is our family we need to do what we can to protect her."

Jasper sighed "I know Coryna… but my patience with listening to these story can only last so long, especially with Rebekah making our father's sound like heroes when they are anything but."

"Not going to fight with you with that one" Coryna smirked.

A few centuries ago Coryna and Jasper found out that not only did they both receive their vampire nature from their father's but also that they both come from the same bloodline. Together the both sought out other half breed like themselves creating a small family amongst them, when they got word of Hope, they knew they had to find her. Between the two Coryna was the eldest in fact she was the first of the half breeds to have ever been born. Her mother was a Celtic witch which not only led her to be wise beyond her years and very skilled in witchcraft but also what made her become a Clear eyes. Jasper on the other hand was born with a human mother but with no one to look after he had to fend for himself, he grew up getting into many fight and one ended with his death which turned him from Half-blood to Blue-blood. He was the strongest in their family but he also had a temper. As leaders they balanced each other out but it also made the both of them to be a force to be reckoned with.

"Cory?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Did you hear that?"

"No but you know your hearing is a lot better than mine" Coryna replied but a small gust of wind pasted her and the smell was as strong as ever.

"Werewolves" they both said together.

"We got to get Hope out of here, there are too many of them fight them without putting her in danger" said Coryna.

Jasper nodded in agreement and jumped off the tree with Coryna close behind. When they did Rebekah's head shot up and the sped away to the window outside of Hope's room.

"Jase, lift me up" Coryna whispered and Jasper intertwined his fingers and boosted her up to the room. Once inside the room she quickly grabbed a few of Hope belongings but it didn't take long for those werewolves to bust through the front door. She ran to Hope's crib and grabbed her, Hope woke suddenly and Coryna calmly said she was there to protect them while knowing full well she understood her. They went to the window and Coryna called out to Jasper.

"Down here, drop her down, I'll catch her." Coryna was hesitant at first but Jasper gave a small nod and she dropped her down and she landed safely into his arms.

"Looks like she is hiding something boys, go find out what it is." That was the last thing she heard before jumping out the window herself and sped away with Jasper and Hope toward their temporary home.

* * *

Once inside Coryna put up a protection spell then asked Jasper if Hope was okay which he responded with a small nod.

"Cory?" someone shouted from upstairs

"We're down here" she answered back and an average built man with black hair that hung just below his ears and hazel eyes came down.

"Everything okay?" he asked embracing her and giving her a small kiss.

"It is now" she said truthfully and she looked over at Japer and Hope; then they made their way toward them.

"Hello Hope… I'm your older brother Jasper" he said as he was already having a soft spot for her (not an easy thing with him) "over there is our cousin Coryna –"

"Nice to meet you Hope." Coryna smiled letting the young Mikaelson grab a hold of her finger.

"…and the man next to her is her husband Wyatt"

"Hello little one… welcome to the family we were expecting you" Wyatt said wrapping his arm around Coryna's waist.

Jasper raised his eyebrow at them as Coryna leaned back against Wyatt. Those small gestures were such a husband and wife cliché that it almost always made Jasper want to roll his eyes at them. He looked down at Hope "yeah, they are like that a lot, hopefully you get used to it or if you are like me makes you want puke." And with that they all started to laugh, even Hope herself was giggling and she felt like she belonged there.


	4. past present future

The Originals Fan Fiction

By: Nikasilva

The Family Tree

A/N: sorry for taking so long to update, the price of going to school. Enjoy.

P.S Also if you want to create a member of the half breed family to be in the story feel free. Tell me if they are blue blood, clear eyes, half blood, or hybrid then a few things about who they are and post it in the review section. This option will always be open just to keep in mind.

Years past and times shift and the once baby girl turns into a beautiful young teenager. A lot had happened since Hope was taken in by her new family, aside from Coryna, Jasper, and Wyatt later was introduced to six other members of the family. They might not have shared the same bloodline like Jasper, Coryna, and Hope did, but the bond this family had with one another was just as strong as if they were. Hope loved her life with them but she would love to be permanently settled in one place and not have the four year deadline lingering over theirs head as people began to realize the lack of aging her family faced.

Hope looked out the window of her South Pacific Height's home in San Francisco that over looked the ocean. It was that time of year again where her and her family start to look for a new place to call home. Hope had jolted awake several times since Coryna and Jasper started to map out knew places to settle in. The dream would constantly change but the idea behind it was always the same. What comes next will determine whether or not her past can join her future, Hope took a deep breath a walked down the stairs that brought her to the kitchen where all the members of her family were fixing up breakfast.

"Well, look who finally got out of bed" said Coryna as she sensed Hope's presence in the kitchen as she was mixing pancake batter.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty" Jasper said as he walked over to hug her.

"Very funny guys" Hope smirked. She started to help with breakfast and started to make some bacon. Everyone was talking and laughing like any normal day but Coryna kept looking up from what she was doing and watched Hope's movements. "Cory, is everything okay?"

"I was going to ask you the same question"

"Nothing I'm fine"

"Right" Coryna responded in a sarcastic tone.

Hope looked at her for a moment "How do you always do that?"

"You should know Coryna by now, she knows everything." said Wyatt.

"Alright fess up, now I'm curious" replied Jasper.

Hope knew this conversation would not end well but she had to at least ask "Do you guys ever think about your fathers?"

Quietly the other Half Breeds started to walk out of the kitchen. A conversation about fathers is something the can easily live without. Jasper hand turned into a fist "I think about how there is nothing more I want to do then erase them from existents"

"Jasper!" Coryna yelled.

"What, like you wouldn't want to?"

"Not the point." She said to him then turned to face Hope "Why do you ask?"

Hope looked between Jasper and Coryna before letting out "I was wondering what if the next place we moved to was New Orleans"

"That is out of the question!" Jasper yelled

"Cory?" Hope called out hoping she could talk some sense into him.

"I'm sorry Hope but I agree with Jase on this one."

Hope was shocked. Coryna had almost always stood with her, yes, she would admit that it had to do with going out with friends or going on a date with a boy from school. Even so, she didn't like it. Wyatt who had taken a back seat throughout the conversation thought about it for a moment. He knew why his wife and Jasper was against it aside of fear that the Mikaelsons' might end up using her there most go to excuse but deep down, it was because they were afraid to meet the men whose blood flowed through their veins.

"I think we should go" Wyatt said suddenly and as if they forgot he was there they all turned to look at him. If looks could kill he would be long dead by now. If Jasper's glare wasn't enough his wife's would have done the trick, if it was strange for her not to agree with Hope when it came to Coryna and Wyatt to be on two different pages. That would be a whole different ball game.

"What?" Coryna demanded angrily.

"Cor -" Wyatt started

"Don't 'Cor" me… have you lost your mind"

"No, I haven't but you're missing something about going to New Orleans"

"And what is that" Jasper chimed in anger in his voice.

"Her mother. Hope's mother is in New Orleans, are we really going to stand in the way of Hope getting to know her. A chance we could only dream about." Wyatt could see the wheels turning in Coryna's head.

"Jase" Coryna said softly.

"No, No, No, absolutely not." He said then left the room.

* * *

The next few days were hard Coryna and Jasper were trying to come to common ground, explaining to each other what bad can come from moving to New Orleans but also the good that can come from it. In the end they were deadlocked and decided to call it in to a vote. Hands went up, hands stayed down, and a decision was made.


	5. An Introuction To A New Chapter

The Originals Fan Fiction

The Family Tree

By: Nikasilva

A/N: Winter break means a lot more time on my hands. Hope you enjoy the new chapters.

It didn't matter where they moved to the sky always remained the same as they cross state lines at least that what Hope thought on her road trip adventure to their new home. Jasper and Wyatt were up front debating what era had the best music and Hope and Coryna were in the back, sitting in a comfortable silence and occasionally giving off small glances to each other as the listened to the boys ranting. It felt like a normal ride like it's the one they have done countless of times, but this was far from normal because this destination would change their lives forever. The only question was would it change for the better or worse.

"Nervous?" Coryna asked softly.

"That obvious?" Hope responded

"Maybe a little… but mostly if I'm nervous I have a good feeling you are too" she said with a smile.

"You… nervous?"

"You do realize you not the only one meeting your biological family right?"

"I just can't picture it, you nervous"

"Ha" Jasper blurted out "You should have seen Cory, during the week of her wedding. Talk about a nervous wreck"

"Hey Jace" Coryna called softly.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up" with that they all started laughing. It was moment like this where Hope would get a wakeup call reminding her that Coryna and Jasper weren't just leaders or her guardians, but instead family. Despite the fact that they are family, you can't always see it. When they are near each other they look empowered in a sense like they feed off of each other's energy. Natural born leaders if you wanted a name for it, but in moments like this they have this childlike quality. It throws Hope mind for a loop sometimes, but she loves seeing it. The only issue with it was it goes as quickly as it comes.

"Alright, enough with jokes time for a few ground rules" Jasper stated

"You know we can do this once we get to out new home, right?

"Cory"

"Alright, alright, ground rules it is" Coryna responded

"Okay, what's on your list?" Hope sighed

"First, you can visit that all you want with super vision by one of us, but you are in no way to live with them."

"That's valid, I guess"

"Second, the moment you feel uncomfortable or feel like something isn't right you tell us right away. We are not taking any chances here, got it?" and with that Hope nodded in agreement.

"And finally, you are not to tell them about Coryna and myself about being your blood."

"Wait why do we have to keep it a secret?" Hope asked. In the perfect world they would meet, find out how they are connected with one another, then finally accept each other and get along and be one big happy family. This final rule shattered that fantasy.

"Hope" Coryna said in what Hope sometimes called her maternal voice. It wasn't difficult for Coryna to see the disappointment in Hope's eyes "It's not as simple as to whether or not to tell them, it's dangerous. If word were to spread that vampire males do have the possibility to have children it could be used to start wars and other disasters. Our family could also be under attack because we very well could be viewed as a threat especially with our abilities. At least for now we have to stay quiet.

Hope didn't like it that was for sure, but she did understand it. "Okay, anything else?"

"Nope" said Jasper who suddenly looked annoyed.

"I have to admit I am surprised you only chose three

"Oh… I had a list of a hundred, but Coryna over there though I was be excessive" Jasper responded bitterly.

"You were, the way you were talking we might as well as put her in a plastic bubble…oh wait we couldn't do that either because then it might pop" Coryna said mockingly.

The rest of the way was as it was before, debates on music now including all four of them and making fun of one another. It was fun for the most part, but there was the lingering thought that hovered above their heads and that was the anticipation of the new chapter of their lives with no preview of what lies ahead.


	6. reunion pt1

The Original Fan Fiction

By: Nikasilva

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its characters

A/N: A little New Year's treat one for now the second at midnight tonight to honor a new year. Happy New Years everyone!

* * *

Moving in to their new home was the easy part, setting up their rooms just to their liking and unpacking boxes. The easy moments don't last forever. Hope was settled upstairs in her newly furnished and mostly unpacked bedroom getting ready for the reunion of a lifetime. Down below Coryna was sitting on the couch reading a book leaning against Wyatt, who was looking over at the text Coryna was reading as he did a small knot grew in his stomach, but quickly shook it off. Then there was Jasper who was sitting in an armchair next to them raking his hand through his short hair.

"Wouldn't it be great if she forgot about this whole meeting with the Originals thing?" asked Jasper.

"Of course!" Coryna said sarcastically "She convinced us to move all the way to New Orleans only to forget the whole reason of being here."

"That could happen if you did a little magic to make her forget."

"That's not going to happen" Coryna said calmly as she flipped a page in her book "she has the right to meet her family and I would rather her do that with us around then her sneaking away to do so"

"Hope wouldn't do that" Jasper said protectively.

"She's a sixteen year old girl who has the combined power of a vampire, werewolf, and witch and a desire to meet her family, the thought would defiantly cross her mind as sooner or later."

Jasper leaned forward in his chair his hands intertwine with one another "You can act as calm and calculated as you want Cor, but I know you. Do you really think that when you get a glimpse of Elijah you are not going to want to rip him apart?"

"Of course I am" she said her tone unchanged "that's why Wyatt is coming with us, he is going to be the logical one."

"Nice, I got promoted" Wyatt said jokingly and both Coryna and Jasper turned to look at him then shook their heads.

"Don't let the power go to your head" Coryna said turning back to her book

"Okay… I'm ready" Hope said coming down the stairs.

The wooden door of the Mikaelson home was daunting, it took them all a second before moving forward and pushing it open. They couldn't help but notice the beauty of the courtyard that was placed before them. That moment was interrupted when yelling for upstairs became more and more prominent which led to Klaus Mikaelson himself walking down the steps in anger. He looked up and saw four strangers in front of him.

"I don't care why you are here. Get out!" Klaus demanded.

"Klaus! We are not finished!" Haley yelled shortly after followed by a man Hope didn't recognized. "Who are they?"

Hope was at awe seeing her parent before her she turned to look at Jasper who jawline was clenched and his posture straitening.

"Don't know and don't care!" He turned to look at them "You don't get out of here, I will give you a fate worst the death"

"Killing the likes of you will give me great pleasure" Jasper retaliated and Klaus zipped forward as was now mere inches away from him.

Hope was worried they would end up killing each other and it was worth the meet if it would only lead to the destruction of her family, whether or not they knew they were her family. She walked up to Jasper and started to pull him away "Come on Jace, let get out of here, it's obvious we don't belong."

The four Half Breeds turned to leave, but half way to the front door Coryna stopped. She would be more than happy to get far away from the Mikaelsons as she could, but Hope wanted this more than anything and price of losing a connection with her other family in particular her mother is a selfish act she could never follow through with. Coryna raised her head and said loud and clear "Hope, Wait!"

Haley and Klaus's head both jolted up, but it was Haley who responded "What did you call her?"

"I called her by the name she was given by her father 'Hope'. Which so happens to be the daughter you had lost those many years ago."

Hope turned around and walked towards Coryna followed by Wyatt. Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose. He was so close of getting out of here and never look back, but like the big brother he was, he rushed over to Hope's side and put a hand on her shoulder. One so she knows he is there for her and supports her, the second is so he could pull her behind him if things were to go wrong.

"Hope?" Haley said softly.

"It's not possible, it a trick sent by Dalia. Hope is dead" Klaus rebutted.

"What in the bloody hell is going on down here?" Rebekah said announcing her presences and followed by Elijah.

As soon as Coryna got that first look at Elijah she tensed up and Wyatt quickly took her hand. It's not uncommon for Half Breeds to hate their biological fathers due to the death of that first and quickly lost bond of their mothers, but Coryna wasn't like the others not because she was half witch but because the death of her mother wasn't the only reason she hated Elijah. Wyatt was the only one who knew that Coryna didn't hate him just on her will alone, she was taught and raised to despise the eldest Original as well as to kill him on sight if there was ever the opportunity. Coryna eased slightly as Wyatt's hand cover her own which helped her become the leader everyone knew her to be.

"They are claiming that young women is Hope." Klaus responded

"That's not possible. The werewolves killed her I was there" said Rebekah

"You where there when they attacked not when they took Hope. We have been looking after Hope since she was placed in your care. That night during the attack we had took her before the werewolves could."

"This is a trick." Rebekah claimed

"You tell Dalia this plan of your will not work." Klaus followed

"Will you two shut up!" Haley yelled and walked up to the teenage girl "Hope?"

Hope smiled "Hey mom"

That was all Haley needed to hear, she grabbed Hope and pulled her into her arms. The man Hope didn't recognized called out to Haley in concern, but she looked at Hope and said "Jackson, I think I would know my own daughter when I saw her."

Klaus looked back at the day Hope was born when the witches created a maze so they couldn't get to her. When he and Elijah was reunited with Haley she announced to them that she could feel Hope's presents and the quickly found her after that. He looked at Hope's eyes, his eyes and called out. "Hope"

"Hey dad" she then walked up to him and hugged him which made Jasper a little uneasy and Coryna put her hand on his shoulder while still lock in Wyatt's hand.

"How is this possible?" Elijah asked and Hope went to hug him and Rebekah as well.

"When the werewolves attacked Coryna and Jasper" Hope said gesturing to them "came and got me out. They, along with Wyatt over there and several others ended up taking me in and raising me. There my family like you are."

Coryna, Jasper, and Wyatt exchanged glances at one another. Hope was sneaky when she wanted to be. In a way she subtly told the Mikaelson that they are her blood, but luckily for them the Mikaelson didn't see it that way. Were they worried? Yes, especially when they began to realize that there is still a threat out there. Knowing some of the Mikaelson history they know that trusting them Hope's life will not come easy and there is a long bumpy road for them ahead. They could all feel it.


	7. Reunion pt2

The Originals Fan Fiction

By: Nikasilva

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its characters

A/N: As promised new chapter on New Year's Day. Happy 2016!

* * *

After all the introductions and confusions where out of the way, it wasn't half bad. Hope was the star of the room. They mostly sat and listened in on Hope's telling of her life growing up as well as Hope learning what she had missed in her birth families lives like the fact her mom married the werewolf Jackson and her pack no longer have to change on the full moon. For Hope to have her family in one room was the best feeling in the world, the fact that everyone was getting along made it that much better. Like all good thing, they all come to an end at some point. As evening turned to pitch black night in New Orleans, Klaus and Haley began to argue where Hope would be staying. Jasper let out a small chuckle.

"May I have the pleasure of know what is you find so amusing?" Klaus asked

"The fact you think that you two thing Hope is staying with you."

"She is MY child! She will stay with her parent not someone who want to play pretend"

"Come on can we not fight please" Hope pleaded

"Hope you know the rules, you are in no way living here."

"We are her parents, we make the rules not you" Haley intervened.

"She is not staying here and that is final" Jasper demanded "I think it time we left"

Klaus was once again face to face with Jasper "She is not going anywhere"

"Who is going to stop her" Jasper said match his glare

"Jace, dad please!" Hope called out, but was ignored.

"How about I put you out of your misery"

"Fine with me, I haven't fed in a while" Jasper's eyes shifted into a cold icy blue, the veins below his eyes became visible, and fangs began poking out. Klaus was in same transition except his eyes turned into a vibrant yellow. Wyatt rushed over to pull Jasper back as Coryna pushed Hope back in case a real blowout where to begin. Jasper escaped Wyatt's grasp rushing over to Klaus in pure rage.

Coryna's eyes turned to a milky clear color "ENOUGH!" she said in a voice deeper and more powerful than anyone has ever heard her use. She quickly stuck out her arm and sent Jasper flying. Jasper was livid not only because of Klaus, but also angry at Coryna for using her powers on him. Coryna flashed to him trying to hold him down "Jasper, we can't go there you know that. Think of Hope, this will destroy her you know it."

Jasper was still angry, but Hope mattered more to him than anything. He got himself up and turned to them "Hope is not staying here"

Klaus stepped forward it seemed as if the whole room grew dark and tense. One small move can ignite a fight where no one will come up on top. Despite at being at odds with one another Coryna and Jasper stood tall beside each other in a way that makes them look indestructible. Coryna stepped forward but moved towards Haley.

"I know you just got her back, trust me when I say this I…we don't want to take her from you. We want you in her life…" Coryna began

"…but we want to keep her safe. You admitted that this Dalia is playing tricks on you. If Hope lives here it's only a matter of time before people figure out who she is and use her to get to you or **them**." Jasper finished

Hope looked around at everyone in the room. That fantasy she had, didn't look like it was ever going to happen. Hope didn't like how this day was ending like "Can I talk now?"

"Go ahead" said Wyatt. The fact that he was the one who responded meant something different than if anyone else did. Coryna had always made it a point to act like a mother while also making sure Hope didn't see her that way, after all in their family mother were something to be sacred and valued. Jasper was always the protective big brother and always acted as such, but although Wyatt had input of decisions in regards to Hope the final decision was made by Coryna and Jasper. Despite that fact Wyatt had a way of either acting like a friend or even sometimes a father whenever she needed it. When Wyatt said 'Go ahead' that meant he would make sure she got heard and she could say what she needed to.

"Seeing you guys again has always been a dream of mine and I'm so happy to be able to be here and see all of you face to face. I love you all I do, but Coryna, Jasper, and Wyatt they're my family too, they raised and protected me for most of my life. I'm just not ready to live away from them quite yet. They said I could visit you whenever I wanted, so I can come here every day. Please don't be mad." Hope pleaded.

Klaus and Haley looked at their daughter, once again it was Haley who spoke "We are not mad, as long as you're sure."

"I am" she smiled with that Hope promised she would come by the next day so they could all hangout again. The all left the Mikaelson home and returned to their new one. It was still a little tense between Coryna and Jasper by the time they did and they all went into their rooms.

Wyatt closed and locked the door of their room and said quietly "I'm starting to worry about you"

"Not alone on that one" Coryna responded sitting on the edge of their bed, looking at the mirror near her.

"What happened today? The way you spoke I never seen that before. This can't just be about seeing Elijah.

"It's not." She admitted "Something is coming, I have faded memories of this feeling of power. I just don't know what it is"

"Something about the blue moon" he asked sitting next to her "I saw you reading about it earlier today. The first time we spent the night together you had a nightmare about the blue moon and I know that dream is a reoccurring one."

"I think so"

"Is it going to affect Hope?"

"No, this is something from my mother's bloodline that much I know, but we'll figure this out we always do"

"Without a doubt" Wyatt said wrapping his arms around her. There was a past that only Wyatt was fully aware of. Jasper new edited versions of it, but whatever was coming Coryna's past and present will end up intertwining. That they knew for sure.


	8. One Screwed Up family

The Originals Fan Fiction

By: Nikasilva

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its characters

* * *

As hard as Hope tried she just couldn't fall asleep, she tossed and turned until she couldn't take it anymore. It was hard enough dealing with the fact that her father and brother was more than willing to kill each other, but the tension that was between Coryna and Jasper didn't make it any better. That tension followed them home and carried out through the night. Hope walked out of her room and made her way to make herself some tea to settle her nerves. Her thoughts consumed her she didn't even notice the two half breeds that sat at the small table in the kitchen.

"Trouble sleeping?" A startled Hope turned around only to see Coryna and Jasper.

"Yeah… a little…what are you guys doing here?" Hope asked

"We live here" Jasper stated sarcastically.

"Obviously"

"Don't worry Cory and I were just talking"

"You're not breaking up are you?"

"you do realize we are not married or even dating for that matter right? Beside that is just wrong and possible illegal."

"Jase stop teasing the poor girl" Coryna smiled at him then turned to Hope "You have nothing to worry about. It wasn't one of our best moments, but everything is fine. No need to worry."

Hope couldn't do anything but nod. It was a relief that they had patched things up, but there was still a knot in her stomach.

"Something else is bothering you?" Coryna asked and Jasper straightened himself up and turned to face Hope.

"Jase...?" Hope started, but stopped herself.

"What is it Hope?" Jasper asked concerned and directed her to join them at the table.

"Do you think you'll ever get along with our dad?"

"It's complicated"

"How? I mean I get why you don't like him because of what happened to your mom-"

"It's not just that. You are so lucky to have a family to look after you after my mother died, I had no one. I was passed on by one person to another and when I turned ten I went off on my own. Before I met Coryna, before all this" he gestured around him "I was what everyone feared a vampire would be, I was blood thirst and rabid to the point where large groups of people went out of their way to hunt me down."

"That's how you became a Blue Blood."

"Yes… it wasn't an easy time for me, but even when I became a Blue Blood my habits stayed the same. That is until I met Cory over there, especially when she tried to kill me and almost succeeded."

"Wait what?" Hope said bewildered "you tried to kill him"

Coryna gave a small guilty smile "back then the less people who knew about vampires the better and those like Jasper who made a mess of things are the ones I went after."

"In case you didn't catch that Cory was kind of a vampire hunter back in the day."

"This is insane…are family is so screwed up" Hope said shaking her head."

"Yep" Coryna and Jasper agreed and all three of them started to laugh at the truth of that statement. When it comes to the Mikaelson family they were pretty screwed up.

* * *

The three Half Breeds weren't the only ones who were awake that night. The Originals as well as Haley and Jackson all gathered around the Mikaelson home. They were discussing the event of earlier that day, there was so much to take in and they needed to find the right actions to take.

"I would like the pleasure of killing these vampires" Klaus said proudly.

"These vampires are very peculiar, none like I have ever seen before, but with that said and done we can't kill them."

"And why not?" Rebekah chimed in.

"Because whether we like or not they are a part of Hope's family." Elijah explained.

"For once I agree with Elijah, if we killed them it will only lead to Hope resenting us." Jackson stated.

"I'm sorry did you miss the part of them being unlike anything we've ever seen" Rebekah pointed out. "Whatever they are, it's something more than just vampires. How can we know they are not a danger to Hope or us for that matter?"

"I don't think they are there way something parental about them it's obvious they love her. And if Elijah is right about if killing them will lead to Hope resenting us then maybe the same rules apply for them. Not to mention they didn't have to bring them here." Haley paused for a moment "I just got my daughter back I don't want to do anything that would end up with us losing her again."

There was a silent agreement following that statement. It wasn't going to be easy, but they were going to have to accept these new people into their lives. With that said and done they were still will keep a close eye on them. Especially Klaus, those vampires were hiding something he knew that with every fiber of his being. One way or another he was going to find out what it is.


	9. Hope's Safety

The Family Tree

By Nikasilva

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its characters.

A/N: It's been a while but I am back and ready to write. And thank you all for your reviews looking forward to reading more. Enjoy

* * *

For Hope it was a strange feeling when she was with her parents and her aunt and uncle. She loved these people more than she could describe and yet they also felt like strangers. When Jasper first introduced his first rule that required her to have supervision when she was with her parents, she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Now that she was actually with them she was glad she had them there. It had nothing to do with her being afraid or worried about being with them, but she felt more at ease seeing a familiar face around, one that she grew up knowing.

Hope was hanging out with her family and there was absolutely no tension in the air. In truth that was probably because Coryna and Jasper wasn't there, instead Wyatt was watching over her and it made everything at ease. Wyatt just sat back reading a book and he just shook his head at the book as he did.

Hope found this amusing and every once in a while she looked away from talking her birth family just to watch his reaction.

"Okay, that's it! I got to know what your reading Wyatt." Hope said curiously.

"Who in God's name would think that vampire's sparkle in the sun light. The Cullen's are supposed to be vampires not fairies." He responded.

Hope could help, but laugh. The Originals gave her a strange look and had no idea what she found so hilarious. "You are not actually reading Twilight are you?" she said as she continued to laugh.

"I enjoy reading what humans believe is the vampire nature, but this is ridiculous. At least most of them have the fang part down and burning of sunlight. Here we have a vampire that that turns into a disco ball in the sun."

"The book is meant for teenagers NOT 300-year-old men." Hope said still chuckling.

"Regardless of my age this has to be the strangest interpretations of vampires I have ever read."

"It's more about the love triangle between the main characters than it is about the accuracy of vampires" Hope explained calmly with a smile upon her face.

Wyatt looked at her with amusement for a moment "you could act scary similar to Coryna sometime you know that."

"Now I can't tell if that is supposed to be a complement or an insult" Coryna said as she walked into the Mikaelson home with Jasper not far behind.

"Careful what you say there Wyatt. There is a big difference between your bed and the sofa" Jasper joked but as soon as he saw Klaus, Jasper entire demeanor change.

"You know I meant that with high admiration Cor" Wyatt said smiling and Coryna walked over to kiss him.

Hope looked and smiled at them and out of the corner of her eyes she saw Jasper role his eyes at the affection. "Not that I am not glad you guys are here, but what are you doing here? I thought today was Wyatt's turn."

"It is. We are actually here because we need to have a little talk with the Mikaelson's" Coryna said softly.

"And what exactly is it there that needs to be discussed." Klaus said firmly

"Hope's safety or do you not care about that." Jasper spit out.

"Careful" Klaus threatened.

"Enough the both of you." Coryna stated and Wyatt got up and stood next to her "We all want the same thing here. We came to talk to you about this Dalia you mentioned when we first met, from the sounds of it she is still a threat. The last thing any of us want is something to happen to her."

Elijah stepped forward and Hope noticed Wyatt becoming increasingly protective off her.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Elijah asked.

"A meeting. One that involves the people you trust most with Hope's life as well as Coryna, Wyatt, and myself to figure out our next steps in putting an end to this Dalia once and for all." Jasper answered him.

Elijah looked back at his younger brother who after a long moment gave him a small nod "Alright then, we have an agreement" and stuck out his hand to Coryna.

"I guess we do" She responded calmly and Wyatt relaxed a little as Coryna shook Elijah's hand.

Hope found it interesting how calm Coryna was despite the fact the she was shaking her hand with her father. Especially when considering how Klaus and Jasper react to one another. It gave Hope faith that one day her family really could come together. That is if they could get through this meeting in one piece. After they left the Mikaelson's and returned home Hope asked to join them in the meeting it did take some debate, but eventually they agreed. One thing the half breed can count on when it comes to the Originals is that they will do all they can to keep Hope safe.


	10. The Meeting

The Family Tree

By: Nikasilva

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or it characters

A/N: I want to thank you for your reviews and can't wait to read more. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

When you are part vampire, part werewolf, and part witch there is defiantly a benefit when growing up with a family of half breeds. Hope always enjoyed the lesson she learned from the other hybrids in terms of being part werewolf and the lessons by the other blue bloods/half-bloods, but what Hope loved the most was her lessons with Coryna. Hope loved the beauty and power that came with witchcraft, but magic is a tricky thing, it requires patience and precision to things that are hard to come by when you are part vampire and werewolf.

"As much as I love these lessons, shouldn't we be preparing for the meeting?" Hope asked.

"And what exactly do you think we are doing?" Coryna smiled.

"witchcraft lessons?"

Coryna shook her head and smile "Hope, we are about to go into a meeting where no one trust each other. The lessons I am going over with you are ones created to help us if things start to get out of hand. As far as the Originals know we are just a family of vampires, I made a mistake when we first arrived and used my powers in front of them and I can't make that mistake again."

"Whoa! Wait a minute. Are you telling me that I would be on my own if things go wrong?"

"Magically, yes" Coryna lifted Hope's head with her finger "you will be fine. We have been practicing this for months. You know what to do"

Hope signed "I got this"

"No doubt about it… You guys ready, it's time to go" Jasper said as he entered the room.

As Coryna, Jasper, and Hope entered the Mikaelson home not only did they see the Originals, Haley, and Jackson, but also a blond woman and a dark skinned man talking with them.

"I don't know who the woman is but the guy I recognize. That's Marcel he is the one who helped escape the witches' ritual when I was a baby." Hope said.

"Well we look forward to meeting him" Coryna said to Hope, then she turned to Jasper "Think those two have any idea why they're here?"

"Doubt it"

* * *

They walked over to them and introduced themselves to Marcel and the woman who they found was named Cami. When Hope announced her name a sadness filled Marcel and Cami. They didn't have to say a word their face lost its life and only proved Coryna and Jasper right, they were still in the dark about Hope's existence. Klaus put his hand on Marcel's shoulder and looked over at Cami and told them the truth. At first they were both livid both Marcel and Cami felt guilty about what they believed had happened to Hope, that maybe if they did something different she would still be alive. Now here she is not an infant but a young woman. It was crazy to wrap their heads around but after calming down a bit they started to realize that they we here for a reason.

They gathered around table and Elijah realized someone was missing "Isn't Wyatt supposed to join us?"

Jasper saw Coryna tense up and answered for her "He hand other business to attend to, in the meantime it you will be dealing with Coryna and myself"

"What is this business you speak of?" Klaus asked.

"It has nothing to do with why we are here" Jasper responded.

"I believe that is for us to decided"

"No it isn't" Coryna responded "What Wyatt is dealing with has to do with those from our household. Now let's focus on the threats against Hope shall we?"

After a slight hesitation everyone started to discuss the threats that affects Hope's safety. Coryna, Jasper, and Hope came to realize that not only was Dalia a threat she was also family and she wasn't the only relative that had surface. Their mother Esther is also roaming around the streets of New Orleans. The more they listen to these new pieces of information, the more Hope's statement about their family being screwed up became more apparent.

"Question is now…how do we stop them?" said Coryna

"Maybe we should take the lead on this one" Jasper responded.

"I suggest you tread lightly, I for one will not be taking any order from the likes of you." Klaus stated.

"You had sixteen years to figure out this mess you created and have gotten nowhere. So what exactly do you suggest?"

"Do not mock me."

"This isn't about anyone mocking anyone, it's about stating fact." Coryna stepped in "and fact is you are nowhere closer to defeating these threats then when the first became apparent."

"Says then woman who holds secrets." said Rebekah

"What are you talking about?"

"There is something off about that family of yours. I don't know what it is, but it's there" Elijah chimed in.

"I for one do not care what you notice or didn't. What I care about is eliminating the threats that pose a danger to Hope and the other members of my family."

After Coryna's response everything began to get out of hand. Everyone was yelling and putting their two cent in on who the should follow as well as who do they should put their faith in. Hope was sitting on the sidelines watching it all unfold. She looked over Coryna and saw her just a heated as all of the others. If she was completely level headed and rational like she usually is, she would be able to put a stop to all this bickering. Hope knew that for the first time she had to handle all of this on her own. Coryna won't be backing her up on this one.

When Hope was younger and began to show interest in the world of witchcraft Coryna gave her a crystal blue amulet with a silver base and chain to help harness her power. Hope wrapped her hand around it as it hung around her neck.

 **in tempore isto et in hac hora** (in this time and in this hour)

 **et virtute magna, et invocare** (I call upon our great power)

 **ita est exterius spatium animabus nostris exaltaret** (lift our souls to an outer space)

 **medium erimus mundi ab hoc loco animi nostri** (let our souls be released from place)

Hope repeated the chant over and over again until her eyes turned to a smoky white and she as well as everyone else where somewhere else. They were in a place that appeared to be filled with white nothing. Coryna had told her about this place, but this was her first time actually seeing it.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Rebekah spoke

"We are in an in-between, a space that is in-between the living world and the spiritual one." Hope answered. In the back of her mind she was waiting for Coryna and Jasper to take over the conversation, but they didn't. instead when she looked over at them all she saw was pride and they both gave Hope a small nod to continue and take the lead.


	11. The Two Sides

The Family Tree

By: Nikasilva

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or it characters.

a/n: In the last chapter Hope cast a spell to the in-between and it won't be the last spell in this fan fic. I wanted your opinion on whether or not I should continue translating the spells from Latin to English? Let me know what you think. Enjoy this new chapter!

No one said anything. Hope wasn't sure if it was because they were in another space and time or because it was her magic that had brought them there. Despite the reason she brought everyone there to stop all the stupid fighting. It was starting to get petty and somewhere along the line this meeting stopped being about her safety and more about who should or shouldn't be in charge.

"Did you bring us here?" asked Haley

"Yeah, Co" Hope started by stopped herself before she let Coryna's name slip "I mean a witch I met a few years back taught me a few spells."

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Cami

"Because this needs to stop. This fighting is ridiculous. I get you hate each other, but too be this crazy is going to get someone I care about killed." Hope stated angrily.

"You're right" Coryna began "We shouldn't have let our feelings towards each other overshadow the reason we are all here"

"Coryna's right." Jasper said as he placed a hand on Hope's shoulder "I'm sorry, I'll try to keep my temper in check. I promise."

Jasper stepped away from Hope and walked towards Klaus. Everyone seemed to be standing on eggshells waiting to see what Jasper was going to do. What happened next shocked everyone, especially Klaus. He walked over to Klaus had held out his hand "I doubt we would ever like each other, but for Hope I will try to be more respectful to you and your family as long as you consider the same respect for myself and my family."

Klaus looked over at Hope. Despite how little he has actually got to know her, his father instincts to make her happy took over "Agreed" he said shaking Jasper's hand.

With that Hope closed her eyes and held her amulet once again and everyone returned to their bodies in the Mikaelson home. As the meeting went on it wasn't about making a plan anymore, it was more about twisting and turning very different puzzle pieces in order to work together. Time past by and it was time for everyone to return to their rightful home. Nothing was going to be solved in one night, but it was a start.

Within the recent weeks Hope saw a real change between her two families. For the first time since she had arrived in New Orleans she felt at ease and Coryna and Jasper eased on one of rules. Coryna, Jasper, and Wyatt didn't have to be there at all time. The compromise was that as long as Haley was there to watch after Hope then they didn't have to.

Once again Hope was hanging out with her parent's aunt and uncle. It was a normal day, Haley and Rebekah took her shopping, then they joined the rest of the Mikaelson for lunch, and now they were sitting in the common room and listening to Elijah play the piano. It was peaceful and Hope was loving every second of it. It wasn't long after listening to Elijah began to play the Jasper made his way inside of the Mikaelson home. When he entered the mood of common room changed.

"Klaus" Jasper began holding in his temper "can you do me the favor of speaking with me in private for a moment"

"As you can see I am spending time with my daughter, so I will half to decline."

"Sorry to disappoint, but that isn't an option."

Hope watched as the two were talking. She could see how hard Jasper was trying to be civil, but she also knew that something wasn't right. A few years back a vampire hunter attacked Sam and Marco, two of the hybrids in her adoptive family. While Coryna was tending to their wounds, Jasper went out to track down the hunter and killed him. The way he looked despite how hard he was trying to hide it reminded her of that moment.

"Jace, what happened?"

"Klaus, Now!" Jasper demanded, ignoring Hope.

Klaus chuckled for a second "For a moment it sounded as if you were giving me an order"

"When we created this little truce, we agreed I will respect you as long as you respect my family and myself." Jasper gritted through his teeth.

"What of it?"

"Giving orders to members of my family is your way of showing me respect."

"Ah this what all this is about. Yes, I told them if they wanted to help you they were to spy on our little friend Dahlia."

"You are not to give orders to MY family"

"I am the king of New Orleans, the only one who doesn't give order around here is you"

Hope didn't even have time to react to what was happening before Jasper grabbed Klaus by his shirt and backed him into the nearest wall, his eyes turned and icy blue, his fangs fully reviled. Hope has never seen him like that before, a pure blood thirsty creature. She remembered what Jasper had told her about how he used to be before he met Coryna, but she couldn't really see that side of him until now. It scared her and it got worse when Klaus stared to fight back.

Klaus was powerful there was no doubt about that, he was an original hybrid after all. Jasper on the other had a power all his own, his abilities are two times stronger than any vampire. Those two can easily kill each other especially when they are blinded by rage. Hope yelled out to them trying to get them to stop, but they could hear her beyond all the madness between them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Wyatt rush his way into the room, grab Jasper and tossed him across the room. Jasper was about to attack Klaus again, but Wyatt got in the way and tried at his hardest to push him back. Wyatt whispered something in his ear and Jasper started to calm himself.

Jasper looked over at Hope and saw Haley holding her as she cried into her chest. It broke a piece of him having her see him that way. He rushed out of the Mikaelson before he things got out of hand again.

Wyatt walked over to Hope "After what happen I have to ask. Do you want to stay with Haley and her husband tonight?"

"Are you serious? What about Cory and Jace?"

"They'll understand, you been through a lot just now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, but you have to stay with Haley and Jackson. I want you safe and I know you mother will make sure you stay that way." Hope nodded and Wyatt hugged her goodbye and left to return home. Hope had a lot to think about not about how she felt about her family, that would never change, but more how much did she really know them. Who were the Originals and her half breed family before she joined their family? How much did she really know?


	12. Lines crossed

The Family Tree

By: Nikasilva

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its characters.

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while, it's been a crazy year. With that said I will be trying my best by uploading a new chapter every Wednesday. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Something was off, when Hope enter her home after staying the night with Haley and Jackson. What Hope couldn't tell was whether it was her own nerves or of those who resided in the house, maybe it was both. Hope was about to head to her room when she spotted Coryna in her study.

"Hey" Hope said softly leaning against the doorway.

Coryna looked up and immediately felt the small glimpse of fear in her eyes "I heard about what happened at the Mikaelson home. I'm sorry you had to see that"

"Cor, what happened?"

"Sam was manipulated into searching for Dahlia's layer. He found it and barely escaped with his life." She paused for a moment "Don't look at Jasper to differently, he is still the same big brother you always knew."

"Is he? … I mean, who was he before I met him, who were you?"

Coryna walked up to Hope and place her hands on her shoulders "Jasper and I couldn't be more different if we tried, but after we found each other and the others we became our better versions of ourselves. Know this, no matter what happens now or in the future, we will always be there for you."

Hope took a deep breath and shook away some of her nerves. She a Coryna then started to talk about what it was like spending the night with Haley and Jackson as well as other small things that popped in her head. They were so in-depth with their own conversation they didn't even notice Elijah walking into the room.

"May I have a word?"

"Elijah" Coryna said acknowledging his presence.

"Hi uncle Elijah"

"Hope, would you mind if I spoke to Coryna alone?"

"Can't I stay?"

"I think it may be best if you didn't" Coryna answered. Hope left the study, but remained close enough to hear what they were saying to each other.

* * *

"What do I owe the honor of the noble Elijah gracing me with his presence."

"We need to speak about the events that occur last night. That should have never happened."

"I agree, to fight that way in front of Hope was not acceptable. No need to worry, I have already spoken to Jasper about this." She replied with a hit of power in her voice.

"This more than fighting in front of Hope, this is about a level of respect, which seems to me that your family has a significant lack of."

"That is where we disagree. I do not approve of how Jasper went about it, but he had every right to be furious, when your brother put one of our own in danger. I have no respect for you or your family and more that you have for mine, the only reason I tolerate the likes of you is because of Hope. Now if that is all, I think you should leave." Coryna felt a rage fill up inside her, but to make sure she didn't act upon it, she made her way to her desk and started to fill out some paperwork.

Elijah was about to leave, but noticed the paper Coryna was writing in was titled 'School Enrolment Form'. "I doubt this is the time for you to be applying for an education."

"I see you are still here. If you must know, this is for Hope, not myself." Coryna stated without meeting his gaze.

"Your sending Hope to school?"

"Would you rather her be illiterate?"

"I would rather her to be kept safe."

Coryna stopped what she was doing and meet Elijah's gaze and demanded "Do not undermined my care for Hope. I have raised he since the day she came into my care, I know what will or will not keep her out of harm's way. The less she is around all this the better. She needs a life that isn't constantly focused on alliances and battle strategies."

"You are not her family, she's ours. When the time comes, we will take her back permanently and all your rules and regulations when mean nothing."

Coryna suddenly became face to face with Elijah "I am going to make this very clear. There is nothing more that will give me pleasure that wiping you out of my existence."

"Do not underestimate me Coryna." He demanded matching the hatred in her own voice.

"My dear Elijah, I am one of the only vampires that see past that precious nobility of yours. Your word maybe you bound, but you know how just to manipulate it to fit your own needs and desires. You are just as much of a monster as Klaus is, maybe even worse since you know how to mask it."

"One day this little truce of ours will run out and it will be your ruin"

"For once we are in agreement. Now…Get…Out…Of...My…Home" their stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, both with the same intensity. The in a quick second Elijah was gone and Coryna couldn't help but look to the ceiling.

* * *

Hope was still in her spot listening to every word that had transpired between her cousin and uncle. At first glance, Hope had thought her brother and father had the worst of the two relationships, but now she realizes just how wrong she was. The hatred Jasper and Klaus had for each other was as transparent as glass, but Coryna and Elijah had a hatred for each other far deeper than that. The only thing was they knew how to hide it under civility and that could only last so long.

Hope loved her family both biological and not, but the more she sees them interact with each other, the more she questions how much does she really know them. And at times it makes her regret asking Coryna and Jasper to move to New Orleans because she feels like soon she will either have to choose between them or watch them kill each other until there is one family standing. The real question was what will happen next.


	13. Mikaelsons'

The Family Tree

By: Nikasilva

Disclaimer: I do not own this show or its characters.

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.

* * *

Hope loves her family and no one could tell her otherwise, but it was the unknown that scared her and as of recently the unknown felt to hide behind every corner. She needed this, for the first time since arriving to New Orleans, the half breed family went to a local café in the Quarter. It felt like old times gathering together, joking around and teasing each other, she missed this. At the corner of her eye she spotted Marcel walking alongside the crowd of people. Hope never forgot what he did all those years ago, yes, he did use her for leverage to save his friends. But somehow, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, that he would protect her. It reminded her of the first time she met Jasper, by the moment he held her, Hope knew he was family, that they all were.

"Marcel, wait up!" Hope called out when walking toward him.

"Hope" He smiled.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join us?"

Marcel looked behind her and saw Jasper meet his gaze. "I don't think that would be the best idea"

"What? Scared of a bunch of vampires"

"No, but I don't think _they_ would like that so much."

"It's fine. Right Jase?" Hope and Marcel turned around and saw Jasper swing his arm gesturing for them to come over. "See."

* * *

"Welcome Marcel, glad you could join us" said Jasper

"Thanks" Marcel said questioningly. He wasn't expecting that side of Jasper. In fact, if he was being honest with himself, he wasn't sure that side existed.

"My apologies Marcel for making you feel uneasy toward us, the Mikaelson family has a way of bringing out the worst of us. I hope we get the chance to redeem ourselves…"

"You did help protect Hope against those witches for that we will always be grateful" Jasper continued.

"How did you know about that?"

"I told them" Hope answered "There is very little I don't remember"

Coryna and Jasper went back to their seats and joined the rest of their family. Marcel looked at them with confusion, something about them was human-like. "Is everything okay Marcel?" Hope asked.

"Your family is different from other vampires… they remind me of a friend of mine."

"Really, who?"

"His name is Josh, he is kind of like my right hand."

"I'd like to meet him someday" Hope said before joining the other with Marcel not far behind.

Marcel was introduced to Wyatt, Sam, Marco, Lisa, Tera, Marie, and Derek. Despite him having a good time getting to know them he still felt uneasy. Not because he didn't know what to expect, but rather it felt like something he would do. This wasn't just random gathering of family, this was the calm before the storm. Soon, this family would be up to something and Marcel could tell that it could end with their lives.

* * *

Cami could see them from her window. Klaus had asked her to figure out more of who these strangers were, so from afar she watched, taking in the body language the way the spoke to other and each other. One thing Cami knew was for sure, there was something familiar about them. The power they had when they were near each other, especially for Coryna and Jasper, reminded her of Klaus's and Elijah's stance with one another. There was a difference, despite the fact the Original brothers stood side by side, Klaus acted as king and Elijah as his trusted advisor, but when it came to these new vampire, they stood as equal. One's strength was the others weakness and they had found a way to make only their strength projected when they are faced what they perceive as a threat.

Cami created a series of notes regarding the two vampires and it was an array of craziness. Something wasn't adding up and it was the hatred they had for the Originals. She had to admit Coryna was goof at hiding it, but whenever Elijah spoke to her, it was Jasper to answered as if to defend her. Jasper on the other hand couldn't hide his hatred for Klaus even if he tried. The question was Why? What did they do to them? That was the thing, The Original brothers had to have done something, otherwise they would have been met with fear or cation and this wasn't that.

Cami looked through her notes again for the hundredth time and something caught her eye. It wasn't mush just a little side note she had written about Coryna and Jasper. On her note paper she had scribbled down seeing double. Coryna and Jasper were not alike so I couldn't be about the two of them. Cami thought back to when she had wrote it, she had just gotten home. An argument was about to break between Klaus and Jasper, but before it could Elijah and Coryna pulled them back slightly. It was a quick exchange, but the way the reacted to the situation was almost mirrored with each other.

As Cami thought about it, there were a few characteristics that were almost identical to Klaus and Elijah. There was also a few physical characteristics between them as well. Jasper not as much, but his eyes were similar to Klaus's with that same hint of darkness. Coryna on the other hand had a similar bone structure and jawline. _Hope did always say that they were family and maybe she wasn't just referring to herself._

 _Their Mikaelsons'._


	14. Broken Family

The Family Tree

By: Nikasilva

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its characters.

A/N: Hope you enjoy. Please review.

* * *

Hope stood in front of an empty room. It had been stripped down, seemingly wiping away the existence of who the two half breeds who stayed there. She felt her mind spin trying to make sense of how it happened. More importantly she felt broken.

"Hope" Jasper called out in a harsh tone. He changed when they left, it was as if they took a part of him with them.

"Jase, tell me this is a joke. They're coming, back right?" asked Hope.

"Coryna and Wyatt made their choice, now they are going to live with it and so will we. Now get away from the room, the last thing we need is a reminder of their betrayal." Jasper spoke as he forced the door shut.

Hope could for the life of her understand, how they had gotten to that point. Everything finally started to feel a little normal then, Coryna and Jasper started to step on each other's toes. Unnoticed to the Original, Coryna started to use magic on Jasper to keep him in line, which create tension between them. The entire family felt the drift, but no one could get it would go that far. Hope had woken up in the middle of the night and overheard Coryna, Jasper, and Wyatt were arguing, it got so bad Coryna and Jasper got physical with each other. That was what changed everything, those two never laid a hand on each other before and the fact that they did meant there was no coming back from it. Two days later Coryna and Wyatt packed up their things and left without a single word to the rest of them.

* * *

Cami was startled when she heard a knock at her door. Her mind was still ringing with the conclusion she had come to about Coryna and Jasper. She didn't have the slightest clue on how she was going to go about confronting them about or more over tell Klaus and Elijah her findings. When Cami opened the door, she was shocked to see red-eyed Hope standing in her doorway and felt her heart drop seeing her that way. Cami's therapeutic instincts kicked in and she guided Hope to a couch in her living room.

After sitting next to her, Cami asked "Can I get you anything?"

Hope just shook her head "I'm sorry, I just didn't know who else to go to. My adopted family has been so tense lately and my birth family, just wouldn't understand.

"Okay, take you time" Cami said comforting "when you're ready to talk, I'm here to listen."

Slowly Hope explained everything that happened within the past few weeks. She finished off by asking Cami a single question "is this my fault?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I never convinced them to move here, this never would have happened. Ever since we got here it has been one fight after another and to top it all off one side of my family hates the other."

"Hope… you can't do that to yourself. That is a lot of weight to put on your shoulders. Wanting to know where you come from is a normal desire, nothing you should ever be ashamed of. Family had a weird way of bringing out the best and the worst out of people" Cami paused for a moment "Can I tell you something?"

"Okay?" Hope answered question.

"I had a twin brother named Sean, he was studying to become a priest like my uncle. One day he suddenly went mad and slaughter innocent members of the church and even took his own life. It wasn't until much later that I learned, the reason behind why he went mad was because he was cursed by an elder witch who was angry with my uncle."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you mentioned how unreal this all way, the same mentality I had when I was trying to figure out the truth behind what my brother had done. Perhaps there is more to the story that you are not aware of, another side to the story. The main thing is, this is not on you and maybe this needed to happened to make other things fall into place."

"Like what? getting Coryna and Jasper to come clean about who their fathers are." Hope spat out, but as soon as she had realized what she had said, Hope quickly place a hand over her mouth.

"So, it's true? Jasper is your older brother and Coryna is Elijah's daughter."

"You knew?"

"Just recently figured it out. Now the big question is how we are going to tell every –"

"Stop!"

"What?"

"We can't tell them. If we could, trust me I would have done it by now. It is the one rule that never changed since we came here. By telling them it could put my adoptive family in danger, and who knows what vampires would do if they learned that they could have children. At least for now it has to stay secret." Hope explained.

"Okay, I get it. Just back to the reason you came here, don't give up…I'm sorry there is literally no other word I can think of right now" Cami chuckled "just don't give up hope, I don't think it that cut and dry."


End file.
